A lasting Love
by Sentinel103
Summary: Story two of the "Once Again" series. Kim and Ron are going to the Senior Prom. What will happen? Follows "Winter Adventure"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and others that are used in the Disney Series "Kim Possible" are in fact owned by the Disney Corporation. Also note that I don't make a penny let alone a dime from these fictional stories.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless effort in trying to make me sound good and seem intelligent. If you think that I am, trust me it is because of his skills.**

**This story is the second of the "Once Again" series that I just got bored and started typing a while back. The first one was "Winter Adventure" please read that one first as they are related. For some reason I decided to write a romance, yeah I know Sentinel a romance? And everyone looks around to see if the devil is wearing a parka.**

**Let's get ready to have some fun…..**

A Lasting Love

Chapter 1

_Middleton Colorado:_

He walked out of the store with the last of his purchases. Each piece he commissioned complimented the others. It was the perfect set, all custom made there were no others on the planet that were like these. When she finally had it all, she would be truly stunned. _'Maybe it would become a family heirloom to give to the eldest daughter or something.', _he mused. The whole thing would take a few more years to give her, but he was sure. He knew he was lucky. For now the next part would be ready, the rest would go into the safety deposit box at the bank for later.

He looked at his watch. Grimacing he dialed Kim's phone, "KP? Yeah I'm going to be a few minutes late. I have to stop at home for a few minutes. I have to give something to Dad OK? Yes, I love you too.", he told his girlfriend.

It only took a half hour to drive home from the store in Upperton. He quickly put everything of value into his safe that was hidden in his closet behind a false wall. Kim didn't even know he had it, and he hoped Wade didn't either. Ron knew he had to get moving, Kim would be waiting at the mall with Monique. He promised to take them out to a movie and dinner. Everyone in Middleton knew that you didn't keep Monique waiting. That is, if you didn't want the ringing in your ears to die away within an hour or two.

He didn't want the redhead and the raven headed one mad at him at the same time. He would meet up with them in the food court and escort them to a new casual-dining restaurant in Middleton. They had gotten to the mall via one of Wade's robot cars that he had been experimenting with. Kim was never really happy with them. She liked being in control.

The date plus the third wheel actually went off pretty well, except that Kim kept giving Ron some funny coy looks. When this happened Mo always started giggling. It was a heck of a way to spend his birthday, but Ron's parents really never celebrated birthdays. So if he wanted to do something, it had always been with Kim. Ron's parents already had told him they would be gone during prom weekend too, and barred Ron from having any girls over to the house until they returned. It was a bummer, but Ron knew he had to live within the rules.

---

Last Christmas he gave KP the necklace. Gold and emeralds. She gasped at the beauty of it, and the kiss Ron received in return took his breath away. "Good present, good present.", he stammered and shook his head to revive himself. Then Kim ran upstairs and called her best female friend, Monique. They talked for hours about the significance of the lovely piece of jewelry. When they went out to dinner the next night KP wore it and hung onto Ron's arm all night. Then a little dancing and about a whole hour of saying 'good night' to each other

For her birthday, only about ten days previously, she received the earrings. When she got them she immediately realized that the necklace matched them perfectly. Quickly she ran back upstairs and put them on as well. She had changed into one of the dresses that Ron bought her with Monique's sound advice. In one word, she looked stunning. James Possible gave a halting laugh as he closed Ronald's gaping mouth. Only to have it fall open again after he took his hand away.

Only a serious _"RONALD!", _got Kimberly's boy friend's mind back on track.

---

With the limo, the dinner, and the flowers the next item would be fabulous. He already told his and her 'rents to be ready, he would give it to her before they left for the big party that night. It would be a Prom to remember. It was going to be the perfect Prom for his beloved. She had helped him pick out his tux, but she was keeping her dress a secret until she unveiled it that evening. The only clue he has was when Monique warned him, "Sidekick, you better have a bottle of super glue to hold your eyes in after you see Kim."

_'The royalty money was taking a hit, but it was going to be worth it.',_ he thought with a smug smile. _'I wonder who's eyes are going to pop out, Mo?', _Ron chuckled to himself.

"Where did you get the money for the necklace and ear rings Ron?", a worried Kim Possible asked her boyfriend.

"Well KP you know that restaurant that I work at? They pay me real good. Soon with that and a little royalty money I have coming in I can afford a few things.", he told his girl. _'Good thing she hasn't figured out that the trust owns the place. It's a good place to learn the business.',_ he thought wryly.

'_Wow what a difference a year's made.',_ the blond haired teen thought to himself, _'KP and me got through the moodulator. And yeah I had a couple of bruises, but I've had worse. It was too bad I had to break up with her afterwards. That screwy device messed with her head. Then we finally became a couple after the Junior Prom. I was sooo scared when I opened up to her. That damned Eric and Dr. D almost screwed her mind up forever. And he almost succeeded with that "THING" too.', _Ron gritted his teeth.

_'I am so lucky. I made the varsity in football, and was the best running back in the state. It was great KP cheering for me, the recognition and the big trophy, Barkin was so surprised when I gave it back to the school. Doing it for her was worth it, at least she trusts me now. Still it's pretty hard to show all that I can do. Sensei said it was important that no one knows until the last trial. It's funny how I almost always can tell what's going to happen. Why is that? And why do I keep having the bad dream where she turns out hating me?', _he asked himself.

Since right before Christmas he had begun to receive funds from the account. Sensei had told him that he was nearly finished with the first part of his trials and needed to accomplish several things soon. Ron did a few searches until he found what he was looking for. He had gotten the birth certificate and began to construct a different identity. _'I sure hope I don't need to do this.',_ he thought grimly.

Someone had filed the birth certificate in California. Unfortunately the child died only a few days later. Ron looked at the name. He had some friends destroy the only copies of the Medical Examiner's Report and the Death Certificate. _'It will work.',_ he grimaced, _'Never thought I'd make Bonnie's words come true though.'_

It had taken some time and money, but the Yamanouchi School had succeeded. However Master Sensei would not be amused by the choice of name that Ron had as an alias, that is if he knew. Ron just hoped that his recurring dream wouldn't happen for real. If he was cast aside he knew that his part in her life was over. He would be ready to begin a new path in his life. If he was made to leave he would be ready, but it would tear his soul to shreds. At least the girl that he gave his heart and soul to would be fine. He would not return. What purpose would that hold for him? His life without her would become cold and cruel, at least he could help those in need while he remained alive. He had inspected the documents earlier and everything seemed in order. They had been put in the safe with the other valuables.

Ron had already begun diverting large amounts of the royalty money from his original trust and had been diverting a significant portion of it into the fund where only he had access. He made sure his father had control of the rest. Ron's new fund had nearly two dozen front companies to waylay any suspicion of who owned what. _'Paying attention to how Dr. D planned his operations sure worked out.',_ he laughed to himself. Virtually none of it was done on computer, so most of it couldn't be hacked or traced. Working with Wade Load had taught Ron what a genius could do with a computer and he knew that he wouldn't want that to happen to him. Dean Stoppable showed him the ropes. He only knew that his son had to do something and couldn't tell him.

"It's for everybody's safety Dad. Do me a favor, make sure we set aside enough for my little sister to live on, would you? Just in case something happens to me and I'm not around anymore.", Ron asked his dad as he gave him an envelope. "Uh...Dad are you and Mom going to be able to come over to KP's house. I want to give her the...well...you know. I'd like to know if she really accepts me as the only guy in her life or if we're just gonna stay friends.", he stammered.

"We can't Ronald, your mom got called yesterday to go to this conference, and I'm going too. We're going to take Hanna so you don't lose your big weekend. As for Kimberly, your mother and I give our full acceptance of her into our family, and I think her parents are the same for you. Jim and Anne will be there for you. Have a good time at the prom.", he told his son. "As for the money and your sister, don't worry Ronald, I'll make sure it happens.", he replied to the worried teen. He opened up the large envelope to scan the contents labeled "Last Will and Testament".

"Sorry Dad, just in case you want to know, it's just the revised version.", Ron told his father calmly, "Anyway I have to go, KP and Monique are waiting for me at the mall. I promised them movie and dinner, and you know how they are when I'm late."

_'Sensei and his 'people' helped at lot with ideas. I guess it's a ninja thing.', _he chuckled to himself hoping that none of this would come to pass. Ron got into his car that he had just purchased. It wasn't new and fancy, he didn't want to look like he had money. It was basic transportation. KP was happy with it, at least it ran good and was comfortable and clean. And the most important thing was that it had a good heater, Kimberly Anne Possible hated being cold.

---

Only several more days till the Senior Prom. They wouldn't be showing up like they did last year after the worldwide attack by Drakken: him in that ugly blue tux and her in the singed dress. No this was going to be an all out production. Ron had put out the word to the villain community. Drakken, Shego, the Seniors and even Dementor were on board with giving the teen heroes the weekend off. Yamanouchi sent out a special kind of warning to the evil people of the world and it got their attention too. Kim Possible and Global Justice had no idea what had caused the villain commnity to be very quiet for a few weeks.

Yes this year he was going to look like he belonged on her arm. They had a heck of a night planned. It appeared that Kim, Monique and Tara were conspiring on something and were keeping it away from their dates. A few months previously Monique had told Kim that she and Brick Flagg were an item. As to how she got hold of him while he was in college was a matter of pure speculation. As for Felix and Tara, you just had to look at them to see how they felt about each other.

---

When he dropped Kim back off at her home after taking Monique to her home first, she made it up to him. Ron had to wait a few minutes for his blood pressure to come back to normal after KP released him before he could start his car for the short drive home._ 'I'll give up all kinds of birthday presents for that treatment.', _Ron thought evilly.

"Rufus, I swear KP curled my toes for over twenty minutes. Buddy that was the best present ever.", he told the naked mole rat as he headed into the shower.

Twenty minutes later the blond was getting to sleep while he crushed a pillow up to his chest wishing it was a certain redhead. He dreamed of the 'one': the green eyes, the slim neck, small hands, the fine red hair, the fit female body. The whole package, ahhh.

Then it started again: The tall aliens. The female he knew. Warmonga or something, KP and Shego defeated her once. Why is she back? Who's the big male with her? God he's got a hold of KP's leg. What am I going to do? I gotta save her. Who said that? I'm the What? So I AM! (The view began to have a blue tint to it.) He's taunting me, Warmonga is laughing-----laughing at KP-----NOOOOOOO! You can't have her, she belongs here with her friends, with her family.....with me. Please God, with me!

Panting Ron woke,_ 'Third time this week. How am I ever going to get any sleep? Should I call her to make sure she's OK? The last time she wasn't happy. She'll think I'm obsessing, or worse, going insane. At least she didn't dump me this tim_e. _Well I guess no sleep tonight.'_

He got up and threw some clothes on. Quietly left the house, not wanting to disturb his parents. They needed their sleep for the upcoming trip. He made his way, in the dark, to the home of his beloved, to make sure that she was safe in his beleaguered mind. He climbed the tree outside her window and sat on a limb for hours watching over the beautiful sleeping form that was under his care. Nearing dawn his eyes were sagging. He got up from his often occurring vigil to return home to get a few minutes of sleep. It would be another long day. He tried stretching on the way home, to little avail.

After his alarm rang he got up and showered. He had to drop by the Possibles' house to pick up his beloved. She opened the door when he knocked. "You look terrible honey.", she exclaimed to Ron.

"Aw, just some bad dreams. Didn't let me sleep right. I'll be fine.", he smiled at her. They walked to school talking and joking around just like they had for years.

Finally Kim stopped and pulled Ron to a halt as well. "What's wrong Ron? I know something is bothering you. I've always been able to tell since we were little.", she told her boyfriend.

"It's nothing KP, I'm just a little tired.", he replied to his love.

"No Ron, it's something else. I know it, just as well as I know you.", she told him.

"KP, it's stupid. It's not even worth talking about.", he tried to waylay her.

Not having anything to do with that line of thought she pressed, "Tell me Ronald Dean Stoppable.", Kim ordered.

"OH alright, have it your way. I'm scared. I'm scared of graduation. It's gonna change everything. I mean that you've been getting all those college acceptance letters back and what have I got? Nothing, that's what. I guess I am the big slacker, and now everyone knows it too. I'm afraid that you'll go off to a fancy school, meet some incredibly smart and pretty guy and forget about me. I mean I know it might not happen, but I'm afraid that we'll grow apart and I'll never see you again.", he told her his base fears, not the ones keeping him up at night.

"Ron, you a slacker? Maybe a couple years ago. Don't you think that people remember the Diablo thing, or what you did on that mountain top? And everything that you did for me? Aren't they giving you scholarships? I can't believe that you didn't get anything back by now. Your grade point is a 3.0 now too. That's pretty good, you made a lot of progress in the last couple of years. To get it up there you had to make a lot of A's.", she told him with pride.

"Thanks honey, but I can afford the schools so I don't worry about the costs. I have enough naco money left to pay for any school that I want to go to. It's just that I haven't even been accepted to anything. I guess Bonnie was right about the 'loser' thing. I don't know what's going on.", he told her looking down at his feet. He felt lower than a snake.

"Well, if that's the case then I won't go anywhere other than home to go to school, I've been considering Upperton anyway.", she told him trying to calm him down, "Do you want me to have Wade trace it down and see why you're not getting any responses?"

"Nah KP, I gotta do this on my own. It'll work out in the end. Please don't let where I get to go affect where you go. It won't be fair to you and your family. I mean we're talking about affecting the rest of your life. You've worked so hard for this, I can't stand to see myself getting in the way for you to better yourself. Maybe Sensei can get me in to one of those cooking schools in Japan.", he told her hopefully.

"I'd rather we went to school together Ronnie. I don't want you out of my life. I want to spend my life with you, just like we talked about.", she reminded him while pulling him to a stop again, "Remember Ronald Stoppable I wanna be Mrs. Ronald Stoppable someday. Make sure you get that into your head and keep it there." This she punctuated with a deep kiss.

The tweebs took that moment to turn around. They began grabbing their throats and made gagging sounds.

"Tweebs!", Kim growled, "Just wait until you start dating. I am so going to make your lives so miserable."

"You'll be an old maid...", Jim started.

"... of thirty by the time we start dating sis.", Tim finished.

Kim took off after her two demon brothers, ranting all the while.

_'At least she will have family and friends at her side, when it finally happens.', _he thought sadly, while watching the Possible children play their never ending game, '_I wonder if they know how lucky they are to have each other? I hope this doesn't hurt Hanna, but she's too young to know anyway.'_

Ron decided he should watch the sidewalk in front of him to keep his eyes hidden from the redhead while he mused about what might be, but probably wouldn't. '_She has no idea so why make her worry.' _A few minutes later they were all on the school grounds and Ron began to feel better.

The school day went off without Ron getting on Mr. Barkin's nerves so he only had the normal homework load that his teachers assigned.

Kim and Ron walked home together. She was happy. After the prom committee met, she was satisfied that the event of the year would be great. Even Bonnie was happy for once. Mainly that was because Junior was buying her presents left and right, though. She was even too busy and happy to annoy Kim and Ron, for the most part. Ron looked into Kim's eyes and saw the love for him there. He pulled her quietly into a warm embrace. "I'll love you always KP. Please remember that.", he told her softly as he pulled away and turned to go home

Kim watched him leave. '_Something is still bothering him. Maybe I can get Ronnie to come over for dinner tonight. His 'rents aren't home again, maybe he's lonely.', _she wondered as she watched him walk away slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and others that are used in the Disney Series "Kim Possible" are in fact owned by the Disney Corporation. Also note that I don't make a penny let alone a dime from these fictional stories.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless effort in trying to make me sound good and seem intelligent. If you think that I am, trust me it is because of his skills.**

**This story is the second of the "Once Again" series that I just got bored and started typing a while back. The first one was "Winter Adventure" please read that one first as they are related. The Story following this one is called "Broken". At times they are dark at times light. Some romance some action. **

**Thanks to all those that have read the first chapter. And for those that left a review a big thanks for stoking my ego. So thanks KP's Man, Classic Cowboy, CajunBear and Screaming Phoenix**

**Let's get ready to have some more fun…..**

A Lasting Love

Chapter 2

_Middleton, Colorado:_

As he reached the darkened home he remembered that his parents wouldn't be home tonight nor through the weekend. Except for his furless rodent friend, he would be alone again. They had taken the cute little girl that they had adopted and were out of town until after the upcoming prom weekend.

"Come on Rufus,", Ron called to his rodent friend, "lets get you some nice Swiss cheese. I have to check in with Sensei, and I can do it faster if I don't eat right before I make the connection."

He was beginning his preparations when the phone rang. "Hello, Stoppable residence.", he began, "Oh, hi KP. Dinner tonight? Nah, I'm still beat from last night, I'll pass. Thanks anyway...yes I love you too.... What?.... You're having brain loaf?.... As tempting as it sounds I think I'll just make a sandwich and take care of Rufus. All my homework is done and I'm just gonna go to bed early. I'll see ya in the morning. Good night KP.", he told the only woman that he knew he would ever love.

Kim was really worried about her boyfriend. _'How can he go home to a dark, cold house? He's done it so many times, doesn't he know how out the norm it is for an American teenager? Why didn't he stay here with us? With me? And now he's too tired for brain loaf? Something's really wrong with him.', _she thought.

Making up her mind, she decided to act. "Mom, I'm going over to Ron's house for a bit. I wanna make sure his homework is done so that our weekend is clear.", Kim told her mother on her way out the door.

"OK dear make sure you don't stay too long. We know his parents aren't home and what the rules are at his house when Barb and Dean aren't there.", was the reply.

---

Sitting in his room, Ron assumed the 'Lotus position' and calmed himself. Rufus sat on his right in the same position. It had been over a year since the weird dreams started. They were at their most intense during the time he was injured on the mountain. He had tried to understand the dreams that accompanied the weird feelings in him. He felt that he had somehow envisioned the future and didn't know what to make of it. Sensei had been cryptic in his explanation of these visions. The thing that gave Ron the uneasy feeling was how close they were to what had been happening in his life since the 'mountaintop' thing. Somehow he saw the major points of their life together. The Middleton Days thing where Kim seemed to not be herself, she had basically thrown herself at him--Why? The Bueno Nacho-Junior Prom thing with the handsome Erik/android/Drakken take-over-the-world thing with those evil toys that could grow in size. He somehow knew what to say to KP when they were tied to those giant props in that storeroom, and later at the prom where they kissed for the very first time. It was so confusing. Later when Shego and Kim whipped the alien woman that was helping Dr. D, while Ron continued to play that football game.

_'Why do I seem to know?',_ he asked himself for the umpteenth time.

"_Sensei are you there?", _the student called waiting patiently for a response. Waiting a few minutes he called again. Finally he had a response.

"_Stoppable-san, it is good to see you on this plane again.",_ Sensei returned the call.

"_Thank you Sensei for meeting me here. I still have the sensations that I know what's going to happen with KP and me. I guess sometimes it helps me make the right decision, but it continues to trouble me. Why do I have these visions?", _he asked through the link.

"_Stoppable-san, you do not remember your trial on the mountain completely. Because of the combined efforts here at Yamanouchi, we were able to show you the effects that your demise may have on Miss Possible's future. Seeing her bleak future, you were inspired to survive. We do not wish to show you this again because in the near future you must make certain decisions in your upcoming trial. We cannot influence this action that you must take on your own.", _he replied simply.

"_But Sensei, how will I know which way to act? How will I know what to do? What happens if I do something wrong?", _he sent.

"_I am not sure if you can do anything wrong Stoppable-san. However, I will tell you that it seems you are following the correct course, though I can not reveal the eventual outcome to you. At this time feel the power of the Mystical Monkey Power flowing through your body, spirit and mind young master. Remember your vows to this school and to the ones you love. Let that be your guide. For your great trial will come upon you soon enough.", _Sensei advised.

"_Master I shall attempt this. Thank you again.",_ Ron finished.

The teenager calmed himself even further. The mole rat began to glow blue. Moments later the larger of the pair that been endowed with the Mystical Monkey Power began to glow as well. Both began to hover above the floor and the larger one tried to maintain his control of the exuberant feeling flowing through his body. He brought his hands close together with his fingertips spread. Little bolts of energy made the jump between his hands almost like he was holding a ball.

---

Kim knocked on the front door of the Stoppable home. There was no answer. There were no lights on either, on the main floor. She walked around to the back and could see a dim light through the window in Ron's room._ 'Is he gaming again? On a school night?',_ she mused wanting to know. She climbed the old tree outside Ron's window and peered in. _'What in the world?,'_ she gasped silently. She could feel the field of force that was emanating off the two figures sitting nearly two feet off the floor as they glowed. She could hear the crackling through the closed window as the energy jumped between Ron's fingertips. His eyes where closed and his blond hair waved in a breeze of energy that was being released. Kimberly Anne Possible looked on in awe at the being that she had known as Ronald Stoppable almost her whole life. Slowly he turned his head towards her, opening his eyes into a slit, she could see the whitish blue fire inside. With a nod, he and his furless companion settled back down on the floor. The glow soon disappeared, and the one that was known as Ron stood back up and shook his head making his hair come back to his normal, half-disarrayed style.

The bluish light dissipated and the room became dark. Only the light entering the room from the outside gave any clue into what was happening now. Kim Possible strained her eyes to see what was going on. Seeing nothing she climbed down out of the tree and went back to the front of the house.

Kim composed herself and rang the doorbell again. This time she was rewarded by some noise. Apparently she was heard this time. Kim saw lights coming on downstairs just before the door opened.

A flustered and tired face peered out the door. Recognizing his beloved, he quickly threw it open and pulled her into his arms. She pulled herself into his embrace and brushed her lips against his making him respond into a deeper kiss. Keeping the embrace, Ron picked her up and carried her into the house, slowly closing the door before his breath ran out. Inside Ron set his beloved down slowly not wanting the feeling to end.

Kim was going to say something about the earlier spectacle that she had seen, but decided to wait to see if Ron was going to mention it first.

"Thanks for coming over to see me KP, but ah...what are you doing out so late on a school night?", he asked wondering if a mission had come up.

"Ron I had to see ya, you looked so down earlier I thought something was wrong. And lately you've been a little distant...and...and I'm worried about you.", she sobbed, "I used the excuse that I should check all your homework to make sure it's done. I don't want you stuck doing it this weekend when we should be having fun for once."

Ron set his girl down and led her to the sofa in the living room. There he sat down and pulled her next to him. She wasn't really happy there so she climbed into Ron's lap instead. She sat there contently snuggling into his chest with her head on his shoulder.

_'His body sure has changed since we were kids. I guess mine has changed in Ronnie's eyes too.', _she mused,_ 'Not like he was when we switched bodies. He's a lot stronger and bigger than I am now. And I love him so much, it's hard to put into words, but I have to try for him. I know that I want to live out my life with him.', _she thought.

"Ronnie, I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that I get chest pains when I'm not around you. I know that I want to spend my life with you. Of all the guys I ever dated or crushed on, they don't come close to comparing to you Ron. Please be mine and grow old with me, please promise me?", she asked him softly in his ear.

Ron Stoppable softly touched her chin and tilted her lips up to reach his. He softly kissed the woman that he loved. He pulled his face back, "KP, I will be yours as long as you want me. I love you with all my being dearest.", he replied, "Now you need to get home and I'm going to walk you there. I don't want your Dad to get the wrong idea."

"Give us a couple more minutes Ron. Just a couple more?", she pleaded.

"OK, but I hope this doesn't get me on a rocket to Mars.", he chuckled.

"If it does, I am sooo going with you.", she laughed softly.

Finally after the allotted extra time, Kim slid off Ron's lap and helped him up. Hand-in-hand, he walked the woman of his dreams to her home. Dr. James Possible was in the driveway when they walked up into the light. "Hey Mr. P.", Ron said, "I brought your lost daughter home before you called out the Mounties."

"Thanks Ronald, I was going to call in a little bit to see if she was on the way home. It's getting rather late and her Mother and I would like to see her get some rest before the weekend.", he replied with a wink. "So go ahead and take her inside, I'll be right behind you son."

"Sure Mr. Dr. P. Is there anything wrong?", Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about Ronald. Anne just made a nice carrot cake and we thought you'd like some. It looks like you've lost some weight and you know my wife. She thinks you're getting too skinny. Not only that, but you may need to stock up on some energy for this weekend too. You know, all the dancing and all.", James replied.

"Huh Mr. P.?", Ron asked confused.

"Never mind Ronald, you'll figure it out soon enough.", as James patted the boy on the shoulder.

_What in the world. Why is Mr. P. smiling at me and Mrs. P. too? Oh well, I'll figure it out later.',_ he quietly mused enjoying Kim's touch against him. Suddenly he felt her head on his shoulder. Her arms wrapping around his waist. It seemed like he was in his own little world now, only he and his love shared the confines of his universe. Everything else didn't matter. Just the smell, touch and sound of her. With his eyes closed, he knew her features better than he knew anything else in the world.

Before he knew what happened, again, there was another touch on his shoulder. Ron pulled himself out of his Nirvana to look into the eyes of Kim's father. "I'm sorry Mr. P, I guess I lost track of time sir. I'd better be going.", he told the older man.

"Ronald do you want to stay here tonight? There's a place for you in the guest room if you want. I really don't like you being lonely son.", he told the boy.

"Sir, I should go home. I don't like to leave Rufus by himself for very long anyway.", he replied. Kim was unglomping herself from her boyfriend, allowing him to get up.

"Mr. P. thanks a lot for inviting me in. I haven't been sleeping too well lately and that was about the most I've been able to relax in a long time. Please give my best to Mrs. P. too.", he told his love's dad as he realized the famous brain surgeon wasn't in sight.

Kim followed Ron outside and said a twenty minute goodnight to her boyfriend.

Ron walked home a lot happier than he had been all day. There was a spring in his step and he hoped that there would be no more nightmares to trouble his sleep until morning.

--

As he slept, he dreamed of the whole path of his and KP's relationship. The small redheaded girl in pigtails had a ball and offered to play with a young blond haired boy.

….Later the same night, the two of them, at Halloween. He, wearing a tutu, she, in a cowboy outfit, having the time of their lives. ….Going swimming during the summer. Christmases together. Bueno Nacho, sitting together. ….He seemed to blush when the flashback went to them sitting in the tub at KP's house. They had been out playing in the rain and had started making mud pies. Both were covered in the slimy mud. ….Later, she had gotten braces and her mouth hurt. Kids in school made fun of her. Enter the Pandaroo. She even gave him a kiss.

….Then high school and KP making the cheer squad. Then they weren't together as much. The first mission KP actually got to see a Flamingoat, the vow to her parents. ….Then Ron trying out for the mascot. Everyone harshed on him for a while. At least until finally, KP became understanding, though the rest gave her a lot of grief over him. ….Then the fake competition and Gill. Tara actually kissed him on the cheek, boooo—yaaaah.......

….Then the monkey man's castle and the idols. No Kim this time, just Rufus. ….The summons from Japan, and the training. The bond with the power. The promises, the secrets…. The loneliness knowing the love for her, and the part he must play.

….Josh… the other guys. The jump school, more secrets. The climbing school and the accident…. Middleton Days and the chip induced kiss. A breakup, still friends. Then Drakken, Bueno Nacho and the toys… Erik!: grrrr. ERIK!!...The monster toys, the talk the confession… The take down, the dance, the kiss… Togetherness, the warmth of 'her'… Beginning to mature, football... Holding each other, closeness, love…. Ahhh, her love, their love… Ahhh.

--

He relaxed and got a good night's rest. In the morning he woke and quickly made a cheese omelet for his furless buddy and took a fast shower. The carrot cake was still holding Ron over from the night before and he didn't feel that he needed to eat. _'It's Friday and tomorrow's the Prom. I just gotta keep it together today so that I don't get detention. I hope the truce is gonna hold.',_ he mused as he walked over to pick up his love.

He knocked on the door the Possible home and one of the twin monsters, named Tim, let him in. Mrs. Possible was making pancakes. "Ronald you're a growing boy, you need something to give you the energy that I know you're going to dance off this weekend. So sit down and I'll fill a plate for you.", she told him

A red-faced girlfriend sat down next to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked into her eyes and could see the love for him. It made his heart dance and his appetite suddenly go away as he realized what was important in his life.

A quick elbow in the ribs from Anne as she sat down got Ron's mind back on breakfast and off his current bemusement. She set the plates down as Rufus decided he was hungry again. Anne gave the rodent his own plate and made sure he had plenty of syrup to keep him satisfied.

The walk to school was nice, Kim smelled like strawberries. Ron caught a bit of difference this time though. _'Vanilla? Strawberries and vanilla? WOW.' _"KP, you changed shampoo?", he asked with excitement.

"Oh I ran out and borrowed some of Mom's....sorry.", she replied.

"No KP, I like it. Really....It's like WOW.", he told her.

"You like it Ronnie?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, I...I guess they're both good smells...in their own right...but together...Oh man.", he stammered

_'Good. I'll make sure that I smell this way on Saturday for him.', _she smiled evilly.

They walked to school together since the tweebs had to leave earlier for some project they were working on in the biology lab. Kim had slipped her arm into his and was enjoying the walk with her beau.

Suddenly the Kimmunicator rang with it's distinctive tone. "Yes Wade.", Kim answered.

"Hi Kim. I have a call for you, do want me to patch it through? It's sorta private though.", he told the Head of Team Possible.

Kim looked at Ron, he nodded and backed off to give her some space. "OK Wade, patch me through.", she told her tech person.

"Miss Possible?", the voice began, "I don't know if you remember me. My name's Wendy Marks."

"Yes, I remember you Miss Marks. What can I do for you?", Kim replied.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to let you know that I recently accepted a good job offer in Denver, so you won't be seeing me around much. I want to remind you though, that if you drop Ron Stoppable, I won't be that far away either. Denver's less than a three hour drive, and word travels fast.", Wendy told the teen hero.

"I remember the agreement Wendy. Don't worry though, you'll never have the chance to get your claws into my boyfriend, I've taken steps to make sure that he'll only think of me.", Kim announced.

"Good then Kim, I just wanted to remind you. So the truce is still in effect then?", the newswoman asked.

"Yes it is Wendy, thanks for your concern though. Have fun in your new job. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye.", the redheaded heroine said as she closed the connection. _'And may you find your own man so that you can quit hovering over mine.', _Kim Possible prayed, while she speeded up to catch her boyfriend.

"Anything you can tell me KP?", Ron asked.

"Nah honey, just some boring intelligence. Nothing to worry about.", she told her man stopping him before they entered school property to give Ron a most satisfying kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and others that are used in the Disney Series "Kim Possible" are in fact owned by the Disney Corporation. Also note that I don't make a penny let alone a dime from these fictional stories.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless effort in trying to make me sound good and seem intelligent. If you think that I am, trust me it is because of his skills.**

**Again thanks to everyone who had read this and to CajunBear, Classic Cowboy, Shrike176 and Screaming Phoenix a big thanks for the reviews.**

**This story is the second of the "Once Again" series that I just got bored and started typing a while back. The first one was "Winter Adventure" please read that one first as they are related. The story following this one has a working title called "Broken". At times they are dark at times light. Some romance some action. **

**Let's get ready to have some fun…..it's Senior Prom Time.**

A Lasting Love

Chapter 3

_Stoppable home, Middleton, Colorado:_

He was nearly finished. Ron had opted for a tied bowtie instead of the pre-tied one, and now he found that he was having trouble getting his fingers to move the right way. Finally, getting aggravated he yelled, "RUFUS, come in here and do this right. I seemed to be a fumble fingered clown tonight----again!"

The naked mole rat scampered into the bed room and stood in front of his master and friend with his hands on his hips shaking his head sadly. In a matter of seconds he was done. "Ta-da.", he seemed to squeak.

"Thanks buddy. I never was any good at tying bowties. Come on I'll get your plate of cheese out for you. I put some more in the little refrigerator in the closet if I get a mission tonight or don't get home. Mom and Dad should be back by Monday morning at the latest. But I do expect to be home later tonight. OK buddy?", he told his rodent friend.

"Sure Ron.", Rufus responded with a squeak.

The year before Rufus had attended the prom, but this year he seemed not to want to go. It seemed to conflict with some online gaming thing, and Ron knew how serious Rufus was about that.

Ron looked at his watch. He waited a few minutes, when Felix and Brick showed up. Brick was driving his car and Felix and Tara were with him. This confused Ron a bit. Normally Felix drove his van. When he asked about the van the blonde cheerleader told him to keep his mind on where it should be, that being, on Kim. Any more discussion ended for the moment as the Limo pulled up.

In a couple of minutes they were inside and heading to the Possible home. They all went inside to get their pictures taken. Monique appeared at the top of the stairs first. Brick had a big smile on his face. "It's a good thing you're not driving tonight Brick. I don't think you could keep your car on the road.", Ron laughed.

Ron looked over at Tara while she was sitting on Felix's lap. He had wheeled himself up to the house with her to see the fun that was going to happen next. Tara knew that something was going to happen and Felix had some idea too. All watched as Mo met her date for the night. They looked good together as Brick slipped her wrist corsage on her with a soft kiss.

Tara was wearing flowers on her gown; the corsage was a present from Felix that she had put on before they arrived in Brick's car..

Ron had the corsage for Kim behind his back. The 'Surprise' was hidden better. Ron gasped as Kim made her appearance to everyone. She was draped in an ankle length, strapless, dark blue gown. She was stunning. Her hair was up instead of her usual below the shoulder style that she had worn for years. She was wearing both recent presents that her boyfriend and given her. Kim Possible glided down the stairs. She approached her love with her eyes glittering.

"K...KP.", Ron stammered, "You're beautiful...I mean you're always beautiful, but I think you just fried my brain."

Everyone laughed at the teenager as he tried to regain his wits.

Ron presented Kim with her corsage. He didn't know what color she had picked out and he played it safe with white. And it was perfect. After a few minutes of trying to pin on her dress with out making Kim or her parents nervous Anne finally stepped in and completed the endeavor. His present from Kim was a nice warm kiss, which they both enjoyed.

Ron stopped for a moment. Kim's 'rents knew and Monique had an idea of what he was going to do next. The cameras were ready.

"You know KP, I mean Kimberly, I've loved you as far back as I remember. You have always been there for me. And...and what I would like to know is if you are ready for the next step?", he asked her. They looked into each other's eyes. He slid his hand into his coat pocket and removed a small box. "Kim, KP I promise to love you with all my heart, mind and soul forever. I promise I will stand at your side until you cast me away for another. Whether that is tomorrow or a thousand years from now. Do you accept this token from me as proof to all of my forever love to you Kimberly Anne?", he asked.

She looked into his hands the box opened. There it was a small gold band with an emerald in it. She whispered, "Ron, is that a promise ring?"

"Yes KP.", he answered.

Neither noticed all the flashes everyone including Brick had a camera out by this time recording the event as well.

"Yes Ronnie, I will wear your ring to show everyone that we are in love and are committed to each other.", she told him softly as he slipped the band on her finger.

They put their arms around each other and kissed celebrating the moment. James seemed to have a motor drive on his camera as the flashes continued for a couple of minutes. When they finally came up for air, Anne had to wipe some lipstick off Ron to make his presentable again.

James came in to shake Ron's hand and give his beautiful daughter a kiss on the cheek. Anne gave Ron a hug and kiss. "Now get out of here you guys, or you'll miss your dinner.", James told the teens.

The boys escorted their ladies to the waiting motor carriage which took them to one of the best restaurants in Colorado, if not the Midwest. Kim asked in awe, "Ron how did you get reservations here? It's a three month wait."

"Ah...well KP I called in a couple favors from that place that I work at. They're both owned by the same corporation.", Ron explained.

The three couples noticed that they were escorted to the front of the line and were seated rather quickly. They ignored the dark stares from those they had passed up, including a snarky brunette with a billionaire boyfriend.

"How do you get to go ahead of us Possible?", Bonnie demanded.

Ron told her, "Bon-Bon, heroes and football players are always seated first here. Didn't you know? So with KP being the hero and Brick being the football player we got it covered."

"I don't believe it you loser.", she raised her voice.

The headwaiter took Miss Rockwaller off to the side and explained to her that it WAS the policy of the owner and that she needed to abide by the owner's wishes. He also told her about the decorum in the eating establishment.

At this point the pampered rich boy stepped in. "I insist that you apologize to my Bon-Bon or I will have you fired, you waiter person.", Junior demanded.

"Excuse me sir.", another man came forward.

"Who are you?", the pop singer wannabe asked.

"I am the manager. What seems to be the problem sir.", he replied.

"I would like to be seated before those peasants and have this waiter person fired for talking the way he talked to my Bon-Bon.", Junior demanded again.

"Sir I am afraid that is not possible. My friend was just following the orders of the owner.", the manager told him.

"Fine, I will buy your silly restaurant then. How much is it?", the billionaire asked, with a frown.

The manager looked around, catching the nod, he turned back to the offending pair. "The restaurant is not for sale at this time.", he told them.

"But I am a Billionaire.", Junior told him.

"Good then you'll have plenty of money to spend at the Cow and Chow down the street.", the manager finished making sure that they were leaving.

"I demand to know your name sir.", Junior continued.

"My name sir, is Nelson Binch. My friends, of which you are not, call me Commander Argus.", the Commander told the teen-wannabe-pop-sensation, as he escorted the pair out of his establishment with a mischievous smile on his face.

-

Ron, turning away, smiled_. 'That's one I owe ya Commander.',_ he chuckled to himself.

The rest of dinner lived up the reputation of the fine eatery. The only ones with room for dessert were Monique and Brick. And the dessert menu was one of the finest in the country. Ron got up to talk with the manager for a moment.

Kim seeing her chance called the waiter over and whispered to him and smiled. She got a nod back as the waiter moved off to finish a few things.

Ron returned just as the waiter left to finish some chores.

"You guys ready to wow em at the prom.", Brick asked.

All he got was affirmative nods. As they got up the ladies excused themselves from the guys to um....ahh....powder their noses.

The guys headed to the front of the restaurant to talk for a few minutes. "OK, do you guys have any idea what the girls were conspiring to do tonight?", Ron asked.

"Nope.", Brick replied.

"No idea Felix, I just hope it doesn't hurt too much. Brick's girlfriend is pretty devious, and I have NO idea what Tara can come up with. Kimberly sometimes scares me.", he told his best male human friend as he tried to tick off different scenarios in his head.

The girls returned a few minutes later giggling among themselves.

As they all turned to leave Ron gave his friend, the Commander, a deep hug. "Thanks buddy for all you have done for us.", he said softly.

-

As Kim, Ron and the rest arrived at the prom and entered through the trellis that the underclassmen had constructed for them. Somehow they had managed to affix yellow and purple roses to it. "I didn't even know that there _were _purple roses.", Ron noted.

"Honey they're lavender. They mean love at first sight or enchantment, and you know that yellow means friendship.", Kim replied to Ron, " I know 'cause we were on the committee picking the colors. I hope you like them."

"They're pretty KP. You guys did this on purpose?", he asked.

"We, Tara and I were thinking of you guys. Bonnie was so engrossed in Junior she didn't even care.", she told him with Tara giggling in the background.

After a few minutes the three couples entered the decorated gym. Monique and Brick entered first. The applause was loud for the returning athlete and his date, Middleton's fashion expert.

Next came Felix and Tara, again the crowd was deafening for the genius and the bubbly cheerleader.

Finally in walked the state's greatest football player and his lovely hero-cheerleader-girlfriend. By now all were standing and hooping and hollering as Team Possible officially entered a high school prom for the last time as students.

The party was in full swing when Bonnie and her 'catch' showed up. Junior had mustard and grease stains on his Tux and Bonnie was fuming. She walked up to Ron and Kim as they were on the dance floor enjoying themselves. "Stoppable, that was all your fault.", she growled, "Junior forgot his money and we had to clean up and do dishes to pay for our dinner."

"Uh...Bon-Bon? How is Junior forgetting his money my fault?", Ron asked innocently.

"You...you know why. If we had gotten seated at the other restaurant, Junior could have asked the that manager guy to put it on a tab. He might even have let you pay our bill for us knowing that we're celebrities.", she continued to growl.

"I doubt if Commander Argus would do that Bonnie, he was all about fair play.", Ron coldly told her, not wanting to divulge their true connection. Continuing, "Why don't you and your boyfriend go and cleanup a bit Bonnie? That grease, and whatever else you have on, reeks."

The uppity pair left for a few minutes leaving everyone else some fun time until Queen Bonnie decided to make her snobbish re-appearance with her clueless boyfriend for the other attendees' pleasure. Both Bonnie and Junior returned, smelling like hand soap.

Tara and Felix danced in their own way. She sat on his lap while he spun his chair in complex movements.

Mo and Brick were enjoying the slow dancing as well.

As for Kim and Ron they had eyes only for each other. Being close to each other most of their lives had given them a sixth sense about each other's movements. Kim graced Ron, and he graced her. They moved almost as one being in harmony. Everyone could tell they were in love and totally blocked out anyone else. The only thing they heard was the music, the only thing they cared about was the other. They each continually watched the eyes of the other, basking in the love of the other.

Finally after half a dozen dances Kim and Ron stepped off the floor for their official portrait. They had several taken. The one that Ron liked best was with his KP in front of him. The one Kim liked best was the one where they shared a kiss. Ron made sure he ordered all of the pictures. _'Who knows which ones the 'rents will like.', _he thought to himself, '_You only get one Senior Prom unless you're Brick Flagg.' _He spied the pair standing against a wall with refreshments obviously enjoying the company of the other one.

Kim was watching her cheerleader friend dancing with Ron's best male human friend. Well dancing was about as close as it could be called. They were spinning in a pattern that seemed complex. At least everyone else stayed out of their way. Then Kim figured it out. Felix was clearing a path for them to have their own space. _'He's a lot more clever than he needs to be.', _she smirked as she pulled Ron back out on the floor without a word.

--

At the restaurant the chef was talking to the manager at closing time. "So Commander, you're retiring?", he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well I think I'll open a bicycle shop, you know a small one just to keep me busy. That way I can go riding when I want to. Ron gave me some seed money to start it.", he told his old friend.

"Well I think you're pretty young to retire buddy.", his friend replied

"Yeah, but I'm going to keep an eye on the boss too. He gets into trouble sometimes. I'll see you around Kelly, give my best to everyone." he told his old friend, Captain Kodak, as he walked out into the night.

--

They were having a great time, the band was sounding good. The night was wearing on and the truce seemed to be holding. It seemed that the warning from both Yamanouchi and Global Justice scared everyone off including a certain green-skinned lady and her blue-skinned boss.

-

In a corner of the gymnasium a dark figure watched the scene while trying to stay unnoticed by the crowd. He wondered why his contact wanted this information. The threat was very clear though, he paled when he tought of it.

-

Kim and Ron slipped out a side door for some well air. It was a cool spring night. The stars were out and the muffled music actually made them feel more alone. "Ron.", Kim began, "Thank you for picking me to be your girlfriend. I know that over the years I haven't always been that much of a best friend all the time. I've come to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Someday I want Daddy to walk me down the aisle to be at your side forever. I want to raise our kids. I want them to know all about their Daddy. I just want to be with you. I want us to go to college together. I don't care about those "great" schools. You've been with me so long, I don't think I could do very well at one of them without you being there to support me and give me my daily dose of Ronshine."

Ron pulled his girl into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling back he told her, "KP I want you to go to one of those "great" schools. I mean it would be the icing on the cake. It would set you up for the fantastic future that I feel that you're destined for. I told you before that I've loved you for a long time. I guess longer than before I knew what the word meant. If it's supposed to work we can get through this. Maybe when I get wherever I end up, I can move to where you are still going and get a job to support us. We'll have to talk about this more honey. For the rest of the night let's just enjoy each other.", he told her softly as he pulled her in front of him. Taking a deep breath he just realized the scent of her hair. '_Strawberries annd vanilla.', "A_hhh", he sighed, "I can get used to this." As he smelled again.

Sensing her boyfriend distracted, she cut him off. Looking over her shoulder she asked, "Are you trying to get rid of me Ronald Stoppable? You promised your love for me and I returned it, what gives? I want us together for our remaining time on Earth hand-in-hand sharing our lives. Basking in each other's love. I can't do all that stuff that I do without you at my side. Mom reminded me last year just how successful I am without you mister. That's the point, I'm not successful without you. I _can't_ live without you with me. It's not that I want you Ron, I NEED you just like I need food and water. So get it through your head. I gotta have you. Just like you gotta have me. Now hold me like a boyfriend should be holding his girl."

He did as ordered and held her from behind taking in her beauty and feel. They stayed like that for nearly ten more minutes when they were interrupted by other students coming outside for a few minutes to enjoy a quiet moment or two with their dates.

Kim turned around and nodded to her boyfriend. "Come on Ron let's go back inside and enjoy the band some more and give these other guys some quiet time too.", the told him.

Ron followed his redheaded girlfriend back into the din of the prom running at full tilt.

* * *

One chapter left guys. Again thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and others that are used in the Disney Series "Kim Possible" are in fact owned by the Disney Corporation. Also note that I don't make a penny let alone a dime from these fictional stories.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for his tireless effort in trying to make me sound good and seem intelligent. If you think that I am, trust me it is because of his skills. Thanks to my reviewers CB73, Screaming Phoenix, and Shrike176**

**This story is the second of the "Once Again" series that I just got bored and started typing a while back. The first one was "Winter Adventure" please read that one first as they are related. The Story following this one is called "Broken Promise". At times they are dark at times light. Some romance some action. **

**Let's get ready to have some fun…..I hope I don't break anyone's brain with this Chapter.**

**Thanks for sticking around... Sentinel 103.**

A Lasting Love

Chapter 4

_Middleton High School, Middleton, Colorado:_

The rest of the Prom went well. A couple of the other cheerleaders, and Monique, had each gotten a dance from Ron, while Kim got to dance with their dates. This further confirmed in her mind where she wanted to be. _'Only in Ron's arms am I really comfortable. No one compares. I am totally sure now.', _she mused, _'I'm right with my choice. Boy is he gonna be surprised tonight.'_

Ron, while dancing with the other girls still only had eyes for Kim. He hid it pretty well and only Monique could tell. "Ron?", she asked, "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah Mo, she's the only one for me. I kinda figured that out a long time ago.", he confessed., "I'm so lucky that she picked me."

"Kim says that she's lucky _you_ picked _her_.", Mo replied.

"KP could have any guy here that she wanted Mo. I saw all the guys that were begging her to be their girlfriend. I swear she has a couple thousand emails on the website. I doubt if ten girls here would give me the time of day. So I'm the lucky one here.", he told her in all seriousness.

'_You don't know just how lucky you are then Stoppable.',_ she mused to herself, as the dance number ended.

Monique danced Ron over to his love where they switched partners and continued into the next dance. Kim looked to see where Mr. Barkin was before sneaking in a discrete kiss with the guy she promised her love to. She melted into him as the number ended.

As the gala ended there was the applause for the Queen and her court. Ron and Felix had stuffed the ballot box to make sure that 'Miss Perfect' and her court were elected. Kim had suggested that Bonnie and her posse be selected to let the rest of the upperclassmen, er, people get some peace and quiet. The mistake she made was that now the Queen and her bees decided that everyone else were their subjects, and tried to treat them as such in the weeks that preceded the gala. Mr. Barkin quickly ended this concept with a round of weeklong detentions a couple weeks earlier. Bonnie, as soon as she found out that she had been 'elected', tried to make everyone bow to her. It worked until she growled at Miss Hatchett and the lunch lady. When she raised her voice to the Vice-Principal, all sorts of bowing to anyone was banned, with Miss Rockwaller spending two afternoons cleaning restrooms as punishment.

_'All in all it was a learning experience for everyone.',_ Kim giggled, _'I hope she doesn't find out who rigged the election to set her up that way.' _Kim looked at her guy. Deciding that Ron was taking too long to get moving she walked over to him and slipped her arm through his to get his attention.

He looked down into her amazing green eyes. He could see and feel her love for him. Ron could see that the others wanted to leave too. He led his wonderful girlfriend to the waiting Limo. A half hour later they were pulling into the lot of the Middleton Lodge. Ron noticed that this was not supposed to be the final destination of the evening and gave his KP a questioning look.

"Ronnie, we're out late and I don't want to wake Mom and Dad with us coming in late, and everybody else already told their 'rents that we wouldn't be home tonight.", Kim explained.

"But...KP what about Rufus? I mean he might get hungry?", he asked worried about his pet.

"Mom and Dad went over to get him. He's with the tweebs tonight so just relax. He'll be fine.", she told him.

As they got out at the rear entrance, Ron noted that Kim's Sloth and Felix's van were both in the lot. Kim headed for a smaller building away from the main one at the rear of the inn. Tara helped her guy out and picked him and set him down in his special chair that the driver had gotten out of the trunk. Kim told them that the suite was separate with four bedrooms in it, and a small kitchen with a living/common room. Each bedroom had it's own bath included. After entering, Kim walked towards a room pulling Ron behind her. She pulled off her shoes and took off Ron's jacket and helped him with his shoes too. "Come on Ronnie. Let's see what the restaurant brought over for our after Prom snack.", she asked excitedly, "Since Brick and Monique were the only ones to have dessert before the Prom, I asked that nice waiter that Bonnie snarked on to send over an assortment to the rooms in case we were hungry. I already asked Tara and she wants something sweet too."

Ron noticed that the others had removed their jackets and shoes. Felix had his removed by Tara and she was sitting in his lap with her arm around him again. Ron quickly made some decaf coffee and began to set out the sweets with silverware that was in the suite's kitchen. They discovered a bottle of fresh milk for those who wanted something else to drink. As they all relaxed and enjoyed the light repast they talked about their hopes and fears. They joked about the things that had happened over the previous four years and made promises to each other to keep in touch after the school year was over.

To Ron, with Kim sitting next to him, this was a very good feeling. _'Friends, good friends. Where will we be in a year or four? Even five or ten? He looked into his love's eyes hoping that things would end well.' _When they asked Ron what was happening with him. He responded, "I just don't know guys, I haven't gotten anything back yet. I mean I sent out all those applications. I don't know. Even the local tech schools haven't talked to me yet. I thought maybe I would like to hear something from someone. Even a little podunk school to play football for. I mean right now I'd take anything. I haven't even been accepted by junior colleges and they take everybody." Ron hung his head not knowing what else to say.

Kim told him, "Ron I know something's wrong. You're grades were good enough to get into some schools anyway, even without playing football." She put her arms around him trying to comfort him._ 'I wonder why Ron hasn't gotten any offers, Ron doesn't want me to pry. But it sure is fishy. I guess he's right though, he feels he has to do it himself. How would it look if I butted in all the time. All I an do is support him right now.',_ she thought.

"Anyway guys this isn't about me. Let's talk about what the girls are going to do with the rest of their lives.", he told them all.

Tara started off, "I'm going to Colorado State, I want to be a counselor, like a Psychologist, or maybe a Psychiatrist. I want to help people, guys. I've pretty much a full ride. Maybe I'll transfer back to Upperton for my Post-grad studies.

"Hey that sounds great. We're gonna have a shrink in the group.", Brick told her.

Tara smiled back.

Monique spoke up next, "I've got a scholarship to North Carolina to study fashion design. It's going to be fun. I'll make sure all you guys have the best clothes around."

It was Kim's turn, "I'm planning on going to Upperton to major in International Law and affairs."

"What about you Felix?", she asked.

"MIT for the first four years, then maybe Cal Tech all the way to my PhD.", he told them, "I already have tentative acceptance for my post graduate work."

Everyone nodded. Finally, Brick began, "Well I'm gonna be a Sophomore and I'm majoring in Education. If I get into the Pro's it'll just let me take more school before I have to go to work for a living.", he smiled and Monique gave him a hug.

Lastly it was Ron's turn. "Like I said before, I ain't got nothin.", he told them with a tear, "I tried to do better. I guess it wasn't in the cards."

At this point Kim decided that they'd better get off this conversation or the rest of the night was going to spiral downwards, causing her boyfriend a long sleepless night.

Monique also saw where it was going and chipped in, "You know girlfriend we all need to get a better look at that thing on your finger, the one your guy gave to you earlier tonight."

_'Thank you for the distraction Mo.',_ she thought. Kim proudly extended her left hand so that everyone could get a real good look at it.

Suddenly Tara caught on. "K?", she asked, "Doesn't that ring look like it belongs with the necklace and earrings?"

"Yes T, it does. I didn't know that Ron was going to do this, but we did profess our love for each other on numerous times. I've already told Ronnie that I want to grow old with him, and he's told me the same.", she answered her cheerleader friend.

"Well when's the big day?", Felix asked.

Kim replied, "Ron hasn't asked me yet Felix. I'm hoping he takes the hint though." Nudging up next to Ron to amplify the point.

"Man, that's cool Stoppable.", Brick cut in, "You have the best girl.....ugh...(getting an elbow in the ribs from Monique)....uh I mean the second best girl in Middleton....(as he looked cautiously at the Platinum blond wondering if she was going to smack him too)... take the hint man, she wants to spend her life with you.", he finished.

Ron looked at Kim before answering. "I hope Kim knows my intentions guys. I want to marry her and raise the two and half kid thing, but I just can't make her commit to me until I've made something of myself. I mean I can't even get an acceptance letter, how can I provide for our family if I don't find a good job." He thought to himself, _'I guess it's a good thing that they don't know about the royalty money, but I gotta prove myself to KP. Not just a "flash in the pan' when I was a freshman thing. How's it going to feel knowing that was the high point of my life?'_

With that, Tara had enough serious talk for the night and told Felix, "Come on mister let's go get some sleep, I'm beat."

The wheel-chaired seated young man replied, "Yes dear. We'll see you guys in the morning. Good night all."

Monique had enough of this talk too and yanked Brick to his feet. "Kim if you hear some screaming tonight....DO NOT come to save me, I won't need it.", she laughed. Brick walked off with her waving at the remaining pair.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, are you gonna stay up all night? It's been a long day. Come on let's get some sleep.", she told him as she got up and pulled him into their room.

-

Kim released Ron's hand as they approached the bed. "Honey I'm going to change in the bathroom, why don't you change out here?", she told him pointing to his bag on the floor.

"KP, how did I get a bag here? I mean.....", he asked.

"You keep clothes at my house remember? And who do you think got this place for the night? And my car was already here like Felix's van. Monique drove us back to my house where we got ready.", she explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember KP, thanks.", he responded.

He was still standing when she returned a few minutes later. _'OMG!',_ he froze for a moment, _'She's not in pajamas, holy mackerel! A long black flimsy nightgown, cut all the way up the leg to...to.', _his brain began to fry. _'You're not going to be able to sleep tonight Stoppable.',_ he mused trying to keep his eyes inside his head instead of on the floor.

"Uh...KP that's real nice what you're wearing, but where are my PJ's?", Ron asked nervously.

"You have your boxers Ronnie, so strip. It's not like I haven't seen those before.....As a matter of fact I HAVEN'T seen those before (as she peeked). Those don't look like Smarty Mart clothes to me, have you been holding out on me Stoppable?", she asked coyly

"Oh these, I broke down and got them at Club Banana. Monique helped me pick out a few things KP.", Ron explained.

"OK, I'll talk to her later. I do like them though. But why an English flag on your drawers Ron?", she asked.

"Remember Mr. Oats? He suggested them. It seems that he's of Scottish heritage and he thought it would be a great joke.", Ron replied innocently, "And that nightgown is uh..uh...well I like it...a lot."

"I'm glad Ronnie. Now get into bed Mister.", she ordered.

He knew when he was supposed to obey. So Ron decided to comply with his love's orders.

As they settled in she put her arms around him. She explained the rules for the rest of the evening. He looked at her numbly as he processed the information in his teen brain.

"But KP, I mean...Mr. P. is gonna kill me or send...send me somewhere. And what about what..what everybody will think?", Ron stammered.

"We are both adults Ronald. Daddy and Mom had a conversation already. You know he's already accepted you as a son? What do you think that entails? Think about it for a second honey.", she cooed.

Ron strained his brain, _'OMG!'. _"But KP. I uh...ah.", he moaned as a soft pair of lips pressed against his.

Kim pulled herself close to him whispering, "Ron Stoppable, I love you so much it hurts when I'm not around you. I've tried to explain it to you. I suppose the best way for you to learn is by touch. So I wanna show ya some things you might have missed when we switched bodies.", she told the shocked boy.

---

She woke up much later, she could feel his warmth. He was holding her firmly. His face was in her hair. _'What an experience, we are so gonna do that again.',_ she mused with a smile as she rubbed his leg. A moment later she felt a kiss on her neck as he nuzzled closer. "Round two.", she giggled softly, turning over to face her lover.

They were interrupted for a moment by some very interesting noises that seemed to be coming from another room. Both the lovers laughed softly until they shared another kiss. Ron pulled the covers back up over them as they continued their wrestling match.

---

Kim Possible woke up a bit groggy as a ray of light brightened the room. "Ron?", she called softly. The door to the rest of the suite opened and a familiar blond haired guy stuck his head in after a few moments.

"Hi KP...I mean honey. I got up and found that the fridge is stocked so I made coffee and breakfast for everyone.", he told her softly as he put a steaming cup into her hand. She noticed that she didn't have a stitch on and gave the cup back to Ron until she put on a robe. "We're gonna have bacon, eggs and pancakes. If that's OK. Why don't you grab a shower and come out when you're dressed.", he told the redhead.

Kim replied, "I'd rather have you washing my back Ron, but OK." A little later she appeared in the small kitchen to watch her man put the finishing touches on the morning meal. Tara and Felix were both in the small dining area holding cups of coffee by this time. Kim had just sat down to join them when Monique appeared looking like she needed another few hours of rest.

"Coffee… need coffee.", she muttered.

"Mo, are you all right?", Kim asked with mock seriousness.

"Gah! What time is it?", Monique looked around.

"Eight in the morning.", Ron called from the kitchen.

"Where's Brick?", Tara asked.

"He _finally _got to sleep a little while ago, the rat.", Mo giggled as she struggled to the table.

"So how did it go with the rest of you guys?", Monique began to dig for information, figuring out that she had given the rest a rough idea on how her night had passed a moment before.

Kim noticed Tara and Felix both blushed. The wheel-chair bound young man seemed pretty content at the moment. Tara reached over to hold his hand.

Monique laughed, "It seems like those two had a good time, so how about you and your man, Kim?"

"Well Mo...we just had an nice little snuggle together. And Ron _IS_ the man for me, no doubt.", she confided to her best girlfriend.

"That's the best news I've had all year.", she replied.

"Breakfast is served.", Ron called out, ignoring the looks from his friends. Seeing Brick was missing Ron asked Monique, "Why don't you go get your date outta bed so that he can eat, baby sister?"

"OK Ron, I'll be back in minute. Save some food for us.", she called out over her shoulder.

---

Kim drove Ron to the Possible home after the night out. He had a hard time looking Mr. Dr. P. in the eye. But the older man had somehow figured out what happened and was approving of their time together. That, or he was completely oblivious of their activities of the night before. Ron felt he had some explaining to do to the man who was his second father.

Getting him alone, Ron began to explain, "Mr. P. I know what this looks like, but I want you to know that...."

"Don't worry Ronald, I understand. There won't be any problems. You are both adults now. You have both professed your love for each other. You two have done some pretty scary things and risked your lives for each other too. I trust you son, you have never done anything to hurt my baby. I want you to know that when you are ready to ask for her hand, my permission is granted.", he told the young man.

Ron went inside and picked his rodent buddy. "Thanks for watching him guys.", Ron told the Possible twins. As he was leaving Kim ran back down stairs and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later honey.", she whispered in his ear.

Later Ronald Stoppable walked home whistling to himself, a very happy young man.

* * *

Thanks for reading "A Lasting Love". This was meant to be the second story in the "Once Again" series. The next story in line is called "Broken Promise". I hope you like it. Remember there are a lot of authors out here in KP FF. For us it is a hobby and fun. If you can, when you read a story, try to send that author a review if you like it so that he gets some feedback It might inspire him or her to keep writing.

Thanks again: Sentinel 103


End file.
